Her smile, I shall protect
by RosaKei
Summary: Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman are finally getting married, a certain blonde figured it was time to let go. (AruMika and Eremika, Eremika Endgame.)


**Disclaimer:I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan nor its characters.**

* * *

 _That smile is all I ever wanted, and I will protect it at all cost._

"I'm so nervous Armin…" Mikasa grumbled anxiously as she looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes scanning up and down at herself. "What if Eren hates how I look? What if this dress—"

"Mikasa don't worry, if Eren hated something as trivial as that he wouldn't have proposed to you." Armin sighed shaking his head at the nervous raven who only continued analysing herself in the mirror, until the blonde sat her down. "Just sit down and let me do your hair." Armin spoke, as he grabbed the flowers that were set at the tableside for him to braid them into her hair. Her hair, though short, was smooth and silky like, so it was kind of easy to braid it into her hair. He wondered how he got stuck in a situation like this. Shouldn't it have been someone like Sasha—or any other female at all be doing this? He wasn't a professional after all.

" _Armin! Mikasa won't stop worrying about everything, and I'm getting hungry..." Sasha grumbled. "I'm putting you in charge of styling her hair!" She exclaimed and ran off before the blonde could've even stopped her._

Armin sighed at that short flashback, he didn't know anything about styling hair, especially hair as delicate as hers that deserved someone better as a stylist. "Did you use another brand of shampoo?" Armin asked, breaking the silence and nervous tension between the two—mostly Mikasa's tension with her own unnecessary concerns. "Huh? Oh yeah… did you notice? It doesn't smell bad does it?" She asked, her tone sounding even more anxious as compared to earlier. Armin only immediately shook his head in response. "No! It smells nice, I'm sure Eren will love it! Just between you and me, I heard Jean and him are still arguing which suit he should wear, since Jean wants the best for you and Eren's taste in fashion is…eh" Armin chuckled softly, trying to cheer the raven up which he succeeded when he heard a rather melodious laugher escaping her cherry-red lips. "That's Eren…" Mikasa sighed softly. "This feels rather nostalgic, huh?" Mikasa said quietly.

"Hm? What is?"

"You braiding my hair when we were kids back then… don't tell me you've forgotten…?" Mikasa asked quietly as she turned towards the blonde a little who seemed to be cracking a smile once she had brought that subject up.

"How could I?" He said, sounding as if he were drowning in nostalgia himself.

* * *

Back then, when they were still confined within the walls. The Trio were sitting down under a tree, chatting about whatever odd things 9 year olds would. The brunette had dozed off though, which Mikasa sighed at, explaining to Armin that the night before Eren was trying to test out if he could pull an all-nighter.

Now, it was just Armin and Mikasa. That made the blonde a little nervous and feeling extremely awkward considering he never had a proper and direct conversation with the raven, since Eren was always the one who made things smooth-flowing in their friendship. 'Ah… what do I do? Eren how could you betray me like this, falling asleep and leaving me in this awkwardness with Mikasa. I don't even know what she is thinking…' he glances at Mikasa who remained stoned face staring at… nothing, or so it seemed. 'Gah! She looks so scary… is she mad at me? I knew it! I make people uncomfortable, what do I do? Eren wake up…' He thought worriedly, unwilling to wake Eren up himself, afraid Mikasa would reprimand him. Until, Mikasa finally broke the silence between them

"Sorry… I'm not that good with words." She apologised, sensing the awkward atmosphere as well. Armin was about to apologise back but his anxiousness caused whatever he wanted to say became inaudible stutters, which she took notice of. "I see you're not good with them as well…" She said directly pointing it out which caused the blonde to flush red in embarrassment. "It's fine…" Mikasa reassured before continue gazing out in the middle of nowhere.

"What are you looking a-at?" The blonde finally spoke, hoping he didn't sound rude.

"The flower patch ahead…" She pointed to them, they were a mixture of colours that seemed rather aesthetic looking, making Armin wonder how he had never notice them before.

"You… like flowers?" He asked.

"Kind of… I saw some girls with flowers in their hair… I didn't know they could be an accessory..." She explained quietly which Armin tilted his head at.

'Did she wanted them to be braided into her hair as well?' He thought silently. "I can… braid them in your hair if you want to…" Armin offered, which to his surprise, caused the raven's usually dull eyes and stone-faced expression to brighten. "Really?" She asked, sounding a little too over-enthusiastic for someone who looked like punching someone in the face not long ago. "Yeah I can." Armin smiled, feeling the awkward atmosphere breaking as he let her enthusiasm spread to him as he went over to pluck a few flowers before making his way back, sitting behind Mikasa. "I'm not a professional though—"

"Just do it… Eren says Armin is a good person and trustable… so I trust you." Mikasa spoke, smiling a little which Armin swore nearly melted his heart when he managed to sneak a corner glance at her smile. It was… rather beautiful. "O-Okay…" He stuttered as he started braiding them into her hair.

"Do you think… Eren will like it?" Mikasa asked quietly. "Hm… of course! I bet he will love it!" Armin exclaimed which caused the girl to be a little flustered at that thought, which once again, caught the blonde by shock that she could even make such an adorable expression. But something caused Armin's admiring expression to Mikasa's adorableness to fade away. "You… must really admire Eren, huh?" Armin asked quietly, which Mikasa nodded slightly at, as her eyes rested itself softly when they took notice of how the brunette looked. "I do… he saved me. Without him, I wouldn't be here right now… and I promised myself on that day that, I will protect him no matter what." Mikasa spoke in a firm tone.

"Oh… I see." The blonde sighed softly, her dedication for Eren was definitely admirable. "But…" Mikasa spoke, as she glanced at the blonde.

"But…?"

"But, I think I have some room in my heart to protect you too." Mikasa spoke, in a calm yet firm tone, showing how serious it was. And Armin had never felt so… so…

"T-Thanks… me too as well— about the protecting part and um— your hair is done!" Armin spoke, quickly changing the subject so as to calm his nerves and oddly fluttering heart done.

"Thank you." Mikasa thanked, and just then the brunette woke up tiredly, rubbing his eyes to see Mikasa and Armin together, and took notice of Mikasa's braided hair which left him a little speechless. "Since when… was her hair…"

"Armin did it." Mikasa explained while Eren gave a shocked glance at Armin that he was able to braid Mikasa's hair into something beautiful as that, considering when he did try braiding it— her hair got somewhat tangled for a day or two.

"It's nice… I guess, but I can do a better job!" Eren spoke, being a little jealous Armin was better at him at something as simple as that.

But, Mikasa didn't pay attention to the rest of his words after he complimented her saying that it was nice. And then, Armin took notice. He took notice of her elated expression that took over her stone-faced expression completely as her eyes started shimmering a little if that wasn't even possible. Either way, her smile that she was wearing now… was something so… lovable. A smile unlike the ones she gave him earlier, a smile dedicated to Eren only. Armin sighed quietly at that, however, he loved and admired both her smile and expression even if it wasn't because of him. If anything, that smile was worth sacrificing anything for, worth fighting for.

* * *

"Armin? Armin…?" Mikasa called out to the blonde who had suddenly paused at his movements, who was then brought back to reality at her soothing voice. "Ah, sorry. I was daydreaming" He chuckled nervously before he quickly finished braiding her hair. "You look beautiful." Armin complimented as Mikasa's eyes widened at the good job Armin did to styling her hair—especially since she had short hair and had assumed it was impossible to style. "Thank you, Armin. You've always been the best stylist i've ever known!" Mikasa said, returning him a compliment, flashing a smile as she turned towards him, which caused Armin's heart to skip a beat, for that smile, was almost similar to the one she gave to Eren _._

 _Except it was missing one aspect. Love, in a romantic sense._

"N-No problem. Let's go it's almost time." Armin smiled back before leading her to Where Levi was since he had offered to walk her down the aisle.

Soon enough, the wedding ceremony finally started. Armin standing in the corner as she watched the two lovebirds say their 'I dos' as everyone soon started clapping for them, including Armin who excused himself after the whole ceremony as he went outside, saying he needed to take a breather since seeing his two friends who he dearly loved gave him an overwhelming amount of happiness—which was definitely true. He gazed at the stars, before closing his eyes, taking a breath as he muttered quietly to himself, _"It's time to let go."_

He then entered back into the room, happily enjoying his time, not feeling any sorrow, jealousy or whatsoever. He was happy. He was happy that the two he definitely loved and treasured, were happy. That's all he ever wanted.

* * *

 _Mikasa and Eren smiled as they toast their own glasses of champagne with Armin, wishing one another a happy life and future._

 _Her smile… His smile… Their smile was definitely worth everything, especially when Armin finally got to see her wearing that expression that'll now remain forever. As long as she's with him._


End file.
